


Captive

by EratoTiaTuatha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EratoTiaTuatha/pseuds/EratoTiaTuatha
Summary: Everybody lives post-ending AU, doesn't really matter if it's after WoR or WoR never happened.Prompto has been spending time with his friend King Noctis, but on his way home he encounters an old enemy.





	Captive

Prompto had been walking to his old house from a visit in the Citadel. He'd taken up residence in there for the time being, as much as it carried memories he'd rather not relive and Noctis insisted he could have an apartment in the Citadel itself or any other house he'd gladly provide. It was in good enough condition to live in and Prom hated to impose. 

He rounded a corner, only one final stretch of a narrow alley left before him. An old shortcut he'd used often in years gone by, after hanging out in arcades with his best friend. Almost there. He was actually beginning to feel a little tired, having gone both ways on foot in a relatively short time. He'd rejected offers of a lift from one of the Crownsguard members - they were more needed for other things, after all.

Suddenly there was a faint shuffling noise just a couple steps behind him, someone having kicked some random piece of old rubble - the city was still full of those despite the constant cleaning - seemingly on accident. After years of fighting for his and others' lives, however, Prompto immediately realized the sound was too isolated to have been a slip-up. The person must've been able to sneak up on him just fine and instead deliberately made noise to grab his attention. He froze on the spot, forcing himself to take a deep breath before turning around, gun already in hand. He was greeted with the tall figure of the Accursed himself and did not hesitate to point the weapon straight at his face. "Ardyn." he growled.

The man bowed in his exaggerated way, discarding his hat in a flash of crystalline magic as he straightened "Where are you going all alone, Little Red Riding Hood~?" he purred darkly.

"Not your fucking business." Prompto shot back 

Ardyn chuckled "How rude~" he pouted "Here I thought you'd invite me along"

"You're invited to leave me the hell alone, creep."

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously now "Or what, pray tell~?"

"Or I shoot your godsdamn head off?" Prom challenged, but only got a laugh for his efforts.

"Be my guest~" Ardyn took a step forward, the gun now nearly touching his nose.

The adrenaline spike was enough to have Prompto pulling the trigger. Before he even fully processed what he'd done the other had knocked the weapon out of his hand and grabbed him by the forearm, twisting it painfully to where he had Prom in an unrelenting grip. How he'd avoided the bullet had been way too fast for the blond to see, much less follow.

"Is that how you treat your guests?" Ardyn whispered into his ear, now pressed close to his back so that Prompto couldn't see him. He struggled to pull free but already knew it was futile "I feel like I'll have to use the opportunity to teach you some manners." Suddenly there was the blade of an old looking dagger pressed to Promto's throat. "Do be quiet, please~" He shifted the blade to where it was threateningly poking between the younger man's ribs and began half-pushing, half-dragging him towards his house. Try as he might to break free, Prom was only able to cause more pain in his shoulder and arm.

The door had been left open and Ardyn only needed to kick it lightly to reveal the house's dim interior. "How quaint~" he commented with clear disdain.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, just you wait~" he threatened, making Prompto struggle anew in his grip "Where is your room, boy?" When the blond remained stubbornly silent he pressed the dagger more firmly into his side. Almost enough to draw blood, Prom knew. "Where. Is. It?" he growled.

"U-upstairs." the younger man said, hating how his voice broke, breathless from constantly trying to twist out of his assailant's grip.

"Thank you~" Ardyn purred, falsely polite, and pushed Prompto towards the stairs. Once there he turned them around, so that his victim ended up dragged backwards, trying desperately and failing to have his feet meet the stairs, losing his balance repeatedly, each time making his entire weight painfully drag him down only held up by the other's grasp on his forearm. 

After the agonizing climb they finally made it to the small bedroom, still so close to what it had been before everything. Only the most pressing issues had been fixed, leaving features such as the peeling wallpaper and the cracks in the ceiling to serve as reminders of the tragedy that befell the city. Ardyn paused, looking around to get a better idea of what he was working with.

"What are you here for?" Prom demanded.

Decision made, Ardyn pushed him aside hard enough that he collided with a wall. "You'll find out before long." While Prompto collapsed on the floor the man pulled the mattress off the small bed and tossed it away, then with disturbing ease put the bed frame upright. He unceremoniously dragged the blond to it and lifted him up to use rope summoned from his Armiger to tie him to it, arms spread wide enough that he was hanging suspended, feet just barely off the ground. Instead of making Prom face the room, though, he had him facing the wall, visible between the metal frame making it seem claustrophobic like a small prison cell. The younger man grunted in pain as his weight was forced onto his already abused arm.

For a short while there was silence, an unsettling sort of calm that had Prompto's mind swirling with terrifying possibilites. Ardyn knew how to bend the human mind to his will, that was for sure. Then there came the sound of fabric being torn, and a moment later it was roughly pushed into his mouth and tied behind his head in a makeshift gag. Stupidly, he tried to say something, show defiance and taunt his captor. What came out was an undignified grumble that made Ardyn laugh. "Don't hold it against me, dear. We simply cannot have your neighbors concerned, lest they cut our encounter short."

This time when Prom tried to speak the "fuck you" was almost distinguishable.

"I've some more interesting things in mind for now, actually." the man replied smugly and set to tearing the clothes on Prom's back into shreds with his dagger. Once he'd gotten rid of them he trailed the blade's tip along the blond's spine, then traced patterns all across his back. Prompto whimpered and tossed around, only succeeding in hurting his arms more. It prompted a cruel chuckle from the Accursed. "I appreciate your effort, boy, but you've no need to do my work for me. I will utterly ruin you without help." The sharp sting on his back caught Promp off guard, pulling a muffled yelp from him. Some kind of whip, he supposed, as the object collided with his shoulder blades. Ardyn knew better than to keep a measured rhythm to his strikes, instead constantly alternating the pace and location he aimed for. Each one elicited more pained noises from his victim. More than the pain it was the stress and uncertainty of anticipation that was wearing Prom down the most. He quickly lost track of time, feeling like he'd been there an eternity. He couldn't tell how much time had passed when finally the next strike did not come. Instead there were gentle fingers tracing the lines of Ardyn's handiwork as he admired it. "Do you feel like the Savior of Lucis yet, boy?" he taunted "You are certainly beginning to look like I did, at least~" 

The noise that escaped the blond this time was closer to a sob than anything.

"Done already?" his captor chastised "But I am only getting started!" Prom felt hands tugging at the gag in his mouth, undoing the knot, and finally the fabric slipped from his mouth "There. Seeing as you seem tired, I don't think this is necessary anymore." 

He whimpered, relieved, then focused all his will on taking deep breaths now that he could do so. His ribs were beginning to hurt from staying suspended so long, but still he managed to get a few lungfuls of oxygen, enough to clear his mind a bit.

"...Or are you giving up already?" Ardyn taunted.

Bolstered by the short reprieve Prom defiantly shook his head.

"Good, because I've more to show you~" Suddenly there was something cold on his back, dripping... Ardyn must have used magic to summon a piece of ice to his hand and was now tracing the marks he'd left on Prompto's skin with it with the focus of an artist putting finishing touches on his latest masterpiece. One would think a block of ice to be harmless, to tickle more than hurt, but over such fresh damage it was torture, making it itch and burn in just the way that had Prom feeling like he wanted to squirm out of is own mind. Yet he couldn't escape, and was forced to endure it until the sensation dulled, now uncomfortable more than hurting. Ardyn must've read his reactions because almost immediately the ice was gone, replaced by his hot tongue licking the water off Prom's back. A gesture that would've been intimate if it didn't make the pain flare anew. It had the blond shivering and whimpering weakly, trying to shift away and failing.

"Ah, I've almost broken you, I see~" Ardyn purred before biting hard on Prom's shoulder. And then he started hitting him. Not hard by any means, just light slaps with an open hand, just enough to cause new waves of pain in place of the kind that had gotten less intense with time. Ardyn's torture was well thought out, a combination of sensations that on their own would've been easy to bear, mixed in ways that maximized their impact. He'd done no real damage to his victim, but still had him exhausted from it, and still had so many more tricks up his sleeve.

It was a long while when the silence was only interrupted by the sound of Ardyn's hand hitting Prom's back and the blond's reflexive little sounds. Finally he gathered his strength and weakly whispered "L-lucis..."

Ardyn froze immediately on the spot. A second later he was moving again, reaching for the knots holding the younger man suspended from the bed frame and undoing them. The blond slumped in his arms, unable to move. He carried him to the other bedroom, the one that used to belong to his parents, though it was hardly ever used. He deposited the barely conscious boy on the bed and went about removing his jeans, followed by tugging a worn grey hoodie onto him. He joined him on the bed then and held him close for a few minutes.

"Ow..." Prompto winced as he managed to lift his hand to massage at his cheeks "I *really* miss my gag now."

Ardyn chuckled warmly "I do apologize, dear, but I thought using any of your usual toys would break the illusion too easily."

He shook his head "Nah, it's good. You had the right idea."

"Are you feeling alright?" Ardyn asked, concerned.

"Sore as hell, but okay. You really went all out, huh?"

"Need I remind you who was the one to request I push until you use your safeword this time~?"

Prom chuckled "Kay, fair, you got me there."

Ardyn reached for a glass of water he'd asked Prompto to prepare that morning and handed it to him, helping steady it as the younger man drank. "You did hold out remarkably long, dearest." he commented.

"Ya impressed?"

"Now, yes. Earlier I was concerned." he kissed his partner's forehead "But I trusted you to know what you were doing."

Prompto smiled, lazy and tired as the adrenaline gradually left his system "Thanks~" 

"But of course. Are you ready to rest now?"

He nodded "Yep. Will you stick around?" he asked hopefully

"I will. I've no pressing matters to attend to back home."

"Awesome~"

With another kiss on Prom's forehead Ardyn began Healing him, using the same old magic he'd had for two thousand years. As it took effect, easing the leftover pain, the tiredness kicked in full force, and sleep claimed Prompto before it was even fully done.

It was a couple hours before he woke up to gentle kisses on his cheeks and was led downstairs to sit at the kitchen table as Ardyn prepared food. "You know, usually you change things up a lot more." he pointed out, opening the real discussion of the day's events.

Ardyn shrugged "I thought the more different I made it from our usual, the more believable it would be."

Prom thought about it for a moment "Huh. Yeah, I think it worked."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah! Well, not more than our usual. But it was exactly what I wanted, y'know?"

Ardyn smiled warmly as he set a mug of obscenely sweet cocoa in front of Prom, his usual aftercare drink "So I managed to make it 'like in the movies n shit'~?" he asked teasingly, quoting the discussion they had before setting all this up.

Prompto giggled, he'd never get enough of hearing Ardyn speak like a commoner "Totally~" He picked up the mug and began slowly sipping on his drink, closing his eyes and humming happily.

Ardyn watched him for a moment before bringing up another comment "You know, dear, I didn't exactly expect you to actually shoot me."

More giggles followed the comment, but Prom also blushed "I mean. It just sorta happened."

"Did it feel good~?"

"Oh shut up~" he paused "...Okay it kinda did."

**Author's Note:**

> april fools~!


End file.
